The Nanny Diaries
by cxrclet
Summary: So basically this fan fic is The Vampire Diaries version of The Nanny. Full plot inside.


_Plot: A girl from a small town called Mystic Falls find herself at a door steps of an English widower applying to be his baby sitter for his three children. She melt the ice around the whole house with her honesty and compassion. Helping them to become a family that they once were before the lady of the house died. What secrets awaits to be revealed? Will a beautiful love blossom into something even more beautiful?_

_Characters;_

_**Elijah Smith; **__A heartless English widower who lost hope in love right after his wife passed away. Before he became a widow, he was a fun, loving husband, and father. But after his wife died, he had focused more on his work, causing him to neglect his children. Creating a void between their relationships. _

_**Elena Gilbert;**__ A sweet girl from a small town in Virginia. She found herself travelling to England, and standing at the door steps of one of the richest men in the country, applying to be his baby sitter. She has strong compassion for family and life. She can be quite clumsy, but despite that she is a brave girl. _

_**Arthur Winston; **__Elijah's sardonic butler who later on develops a good friendship with Elena. He has an upper class accent, and has been working for Elijah for years. _

**_Amelia Rose Smith; _**_Elijah's eldest daughter. She has a long dark wavy hair that she likes to keep in a ponytail, having it down is very seldom for her. She is smart, sweet but likes to be alone most of the time. She was closest to her father when he still spent time with them. _

**_Tristan Victor Smith;_**_ Elijah's only son. He is the middle child, and find himself left out most of the time. He squabbles with his siblings, but mainly with his older sister Amelia. He has a flirty personality, and claim to have a crush on Elena, but he only truly sees her as a mother figure. He was closest to his mother, Elijah once stated that they shared a special relationship. _

**_Cornelia Victoria Smith;_**_ The youngest of the Smith children. She was once bubbly, and fun. But when her mother passed away, she lost hope as much as her father. The colour of her aura had begun to fade, causing her to isolate herself from her family. Since her mother's death, she has never breath a word. _

**_~ Teaser ~_**

_I slowly walked towards a lavish door, ornamented with a gold pattern around it. I couldn't help drop my mouth open at the sight of it. Just outside, the place already looked ever so expensive, gosh I was so excited to see what's inside. I cleared my throat, placing my knuckles against the hard door, knocking softly against it. The ring on my finger made it louder than intended. _

_A man in his forties opened the door, smiling warmly as if I was an expected guest. "Please come in." He said with his upper class english accent, I had to look behind me to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. I reluctantly walked in as told, and looked up, the ceiling was decorated with the most beautiful stained glass I've ever seen. My house and my entire life saving won't even reach half the price. "He has been expecting your arrival Miss." The man said politely, he was wearing a black suit and white gloves. He stood by the door, looking suave. _

"_E-Expecting me..?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. _

_He nodded in response. _

_Then within seconds, a man walked in carrying so much elegance, watching him was like watching a whole performance. The way he walked and swayed was mesmerizing. Something about him carried a likeable aura. "You are?" He questioned firmly, his face was expressionless, yet I don't know why I was so drawn to him. His dark mysterious eyes was captivating, it was very hard not getting drown deep into them. _

"_E-Elena...Gilbert." _

_He stayed silent for a long moment, staring at me like I was a piece of meat. _

_Then a minute later, he waved his hand off as if to dismissed me and walked to the opposite direction. "Get out." I was surprised at what he said. I was the one told that my arrival was expected, and suddenly I'm being thrown out? _

"_Hey, wait a minute!" I said suddenly, I've only realize what I said when it was already too late. He turned around to look at me, giving me a look of indifference. _

"_What?" He questioned coldly, he sounded as if he was about to attack me or something. _

_I opened my mouth to say something when I saw a little girl, probably 6-7 years old. She was upstairs hiding in the shadow but I saw her, she was cuddling a teddy bear with a bow on it's neck. She had a fair curly hair cascading down her shoulders, she was also wearing a matching bow on her hair. Her stare really burned through me, it didn't take long for the two men to notice what I was looking at. _

"_Go back to bed Cornelia." He ordered her, but she stayed froze on the spot. "Arthur." He said simply, and with that the man that opened the door earlier nodded his head and walked upstairs. _

"_Yes sir." _

"_Now what was that?" Now it was me who froze. I didn't know what to say, I wasn't even sure how I got here. _

"_Uh...you were expecting my arrival?" I trailed off, trying to stall for time. _

_He pursed his lips at me then unexpectedly turned his back on me. _

"_Your hired." _


End file.
